


I Do

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Series: KH chatfic [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: Ienzo and Myde finally get married. About time.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after chapter 10 of Discourse. I highly recommend reading that before reading this, but it isn't entirely necessary. There are just a few things there that will help this make sense

The wedding was rushed, that much was certain. It was rushed, and everything was going wrong, but Kairi was on top of it because of course she was, she's the best. It may not have been perfect, but she was doing her best to make sure it at least appeared that way.

But that was okay. It didn't need to be perfect.

It wasn't a large ceremony, just their strange group of friends from their chat (because how could they not, after everything they've been through?) and Myde's family. It seemed they were still in shock that their dead child was back from the grave, but they'd spun a magnificent tale of Myde being kidnapped and all that they had bought.

Ienzo adjusted his tie, smoothed down his hair and cuffs. He shouldn't be so nervous, he'd been with Myde for years, back to when they were still Nobodies, Demyx sneaking into his room so he could sleep in the same bed as Zexion, quickly growing used to sharing a room. They'd grown so used to each other that by the time they became whole again, they were already acting like a married couple, slipping easily back into their old routine.

Perhaps it was just the idea of having so many people  _watching_ him that put him at disease. He'd grown more used to having all eyes on him from time to time, but it was always people he knew that were watching him. So many people in attendance were people he barely knew, or didn't know at all.

The black suit felt strangely like his Organization coat, just less... _rebellious emo._ This was more sophisticated, but still strange. He hadn't worn black since he'd become whole again, instead wearing white and other light colors. Purple was a pretty color. Even though he had argued that blue was the best color, he secretly thought it was purple, a color he'd long since thought of as calming, and Myde knew that. He gave Ienzo such an incredulous look when he said blue that Ienzo started laughing nervously, wondering if he'd be outed. But Myde didn't say anything.

When Myde first became whole again, and they resumed their lives together, Ienzo had bought him a bouquet of purple flowers. There was a reason he was so insistent on the bouquets he got for the center pieces. Myde wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in check.

Kairi came to grab him when it was time for the ceremony to start. They made their way up to the altar together just before everyone began filing into the ceremony hall. Wreaths and ribbons were draped over the benches the guests would be seated in, pale blues and sea greens on either side of the aisle, one color for each person, color coding things for the families. It was Myde's idea to have the families separated out during the ceremony, then let them sit wherever during reception.

It was a funny sight, the hulking Aeleus holding tiny baby Iwa, her stroller pushed by Even. They sat in the corner of the front row so the bulky stroller wouldn't be in the way, most likely in case the baby started crying.

Kairi's heavy dress rustled softly as she readjusted herself behind Ienzo, standing so she could watch those that entered the hall. Myde's family took their seats on his side of the aisle, the apprentices on Ienzo's, with everyone else sitting on either side, wanting to keep both even. Riku and Sora sat on Ienzo's side while Cloud, Leon, and Denzel sat on Myde's side. Ienzo stopped watching when the MC began to speak to him. Kairi kept a mental note of who sat where.

Of course Myde looked amazing in his white tux, walked down by his father, who was wearing a pale gray. Lea was waiting at the alter, because of course Myde chose him to be his best man, shooting a smug look at Ienzo, as if saying "look at how lucky you are". Ienzo rolled his eyes in reply.

The fact that Myde kept himself together enough to not cry at the alter was amazing, all things considered. The man was made a mess by the smallest of romantic gestures. How he kept his composure during the ceremony, even he didn't know, but he managed.

It wasn't until their first dance that he started crying.

After their first dance, Lea came to dance with Myde and Kairi swept in to dance with Ienzo. Kairi's dress weighed her down a bit, but with each twirl, it billowed out, making her movements look even more graceful than they already were. It wasn't long, though, before she broke away from her friend.

"Even, go distract Ienzo, Aeleus, with me," she whispered in the ears of the two men, who were sitting together and talking about...who knows what? Xehanort and Isa, who were sitting at the same table, had Iwa with them, taking over babysitting duty so Even and Aeleus could eat.

"What's going on?" Xehanort asked when he heard her, head snapping up at her words. All she did in reply was nod her head toward the door.

There he was, in all his glory, Ansem the Wise entering the room. Even actually choked on his own spit when he saw the man and jumped to his feet, initiating his part of the plan. Kairi had no idea what he planned to do to distract Ienzo, but she had faith that it would be fine. The problem was how she and Aeleus were going to distract Ansem and get him out of there without starting a riot.

Xehanort looked like he wanted to help as well, but Iwa was a handful and needed two people to take care of her.

Kairi hiked up the skirt of her dress enough that she could walk as easily as she could in her heels, Aeleus following close behind her, the two of them brainstorming as they moved toward the door. Luckily, the area was heavily populated, and many of Sora's Restoration Committee friends, who knew enough about Ansem and Ienzo's discourse, were making it a nightmare for the man to pass. They weren't trying to completely stop him, just make it hard to move.

"Ansem!" Kairi exclaimed, her voice just loud enough to be heard over the music. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to be here," Ansem replied. "I wasn't aware of Ienzo's nuptials."

"I mean, there was a reason for that..." Kairi stated, her words, thankfully, drowned out by the music.

"Can we help you?" Aeleus finally asked, and bless his soul, Kairi wouldn't have bothered asking, just kicked him out.

"I...wish to make amends," Ansem replied. "I may have spoken poorly of Ienzo and his...husband the last time we saw each other."

Kairi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "May have?" she spat. "You called Myde and idiot and told Ienzo he was stupid for being with him. And it's not like anything's changed since then, so why now?"

Aeleus put a hand on her shoulder. She let out a sigh; she wouldn't back out, but she would have to back down. Thankfully, she and Aeleus were a team; they both loved Ienzo and wanted to make sure his wedding night wasn't utterly ruined.

"We'll let Ienzo decide if he wants to see you," Aeleus explained. "Kairi, why don't you go tell him Master Ansem is here?" She looked up at him like he had sprouted another head, but the look he gave her in return showed there was no room for argument, so she nodded and left instead.

She bobbed and weaved through the crowd of people, making her way back onto the dance floor, where Even and Ienzo were in some couple's dance with Myde and Lea. Was it some kind of competition? It wasn't easy getting over to them, plenty of other couples had since joined them on the dance floor and were making fools of themselves. Riku and Sora _were_  having a dance-off, and neither of them was dancing particularly well. At least they were having fun.

A light tap on the shoulder caused Ienzo to stop dancing and turn to see who was trying to grab his attention. When he saw Kairi's unhappy expression, the smile on his face slipped and he followed her off the dance floor, scared and curious at the same time as to what was going on. "Ansem's here," she stated matter-of-factly once they were in a corner, as far away from the door as possible. "He wants to talk."

Ienzo let out a dry laugh. "You're joking," he said.

"I'm not," she replied. "He said he wants to make amends."

Instantly, Ienzo's head snapped around, trying to find him. It didn't take long to find Aeleus, who was, fortunately, blocking Ansem from view with his hulking body. "What's the worst that could happen?" Ienzo asked, a bitter edge to his voice.

"You could punch your adoptive father in the face at your wedding?" Kairi suggested.

"I mean, it would make me feel better."

Kairi reached out and grabbed his arm. "It's not worth it," she told him. "If it's only going to make things worse, we can tell him to leave."

Ienzo broke away from her, muttering something softly under his breath about dealing with the problem now rather than later. He made his way over to Ansem, standing firmly beside Aeleus, crossing his arms. "How can I help you, Master Ansem?" he asked as coolly as he could manage.

"I wish for us to speak," Ansem replied. "I wish to make things right between us."

Ienzo was known to hold grudges, anyone could attest to that (anyone that asked Lea or Xehanort would get gory details of being on the receiving end of his fury), but he was feeling generous. "Fine," he replied before turning to Aeleus. "If anyone asks, let them know I'll be back shortly."

His words were always chosen deliberately. He also knew Ansem knew this about him and understood exactly what he was saying. Ienzo led him to a private room where the music was muted enough that they wouldn't have to yell at each other.

Neither man spoke for a long time. Ienzo was waiting for the man who could, unfortunately, call himself his father to explain, while Ansem _waited_ for an invitation to speak. Realizing Ienzo wouldn't give him permission, he simply started, letting out a long sigh. "I must confess, I am not sure where to start."

"If this is going to be a long ordeal, it can wait then," Ienzo snapped. "I still have a wedding going on, after all."

"I am aware." Ansem took a seat and waved for Ienzo to follow suit. The younger man hesitated, his gaze moving to the door, and the sound of music, but chose to sit down after a few moments. "I made a poor judgement call," he explained. "I see now how happy you are with your new husband and should have given him a chance before I...said the things I did. If both you and Even accept him, I should have given him more than an hour to show me what he is capable of."

"You should have," Ienzo agreed. "If it wasn't for him, believe it or not, the others and I would have killed each other by now. He's held us together by making us see the other's arguments and be the voice of reason."

Ansem didn't show any signs of regret, his face as stoic as ever, though his shoulders sagged slightly. He was more stubborn than any mule Ienzo had met, and that rubbed off on his apprentices, who didn't know when to back down. And in that moment, Ienzo wasn't going to.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to say, I have a wedding to return to," Ienzo said, his voice calm but cold, and stood from his seat, hand on the doorknob before Ansem spoke again.

"I do hope we can take steps to mend our relationship," Ansem said, a sincerity in his voice Ienzo hadn't heard since he was a child.

"We'll see," Ienzo replied without turning to face him, leaving before anything else could be said.

Returning to the reception hall, Ienzo found Kairi off to the side of the dance floor with Iwa, dancing with her as best she could. Xehanort and Isa had joined everyone else on the dance floor now that their hands were free. Myde rushed over and grabbed his arm, dragging him back onto the dance floor.

"Kairi told me about Ansem," he said softly into Ienzo's ear. "How'd that go?"

"Well, no one's dead," Ienzo replied. "I'd say that's pretty good." Myde tried to smile at the dark joke, but there was a certain sadness to it that was reserved for discussion about the older man. Myde didn't take rejection well. "He wants to make amends."

"So I've heard."

"I don't...think I particularly care." Myde raised an eyebrow at Ienzo's words. "I've gone this long without him in my life, I can go the rest of it without. He's going to have to do a bit more than just _attempt_ to apologize before I accept him back into my life."

"We don't need that negativity in Iwa's life," Myde added. "We have enough stubborn old men to deal with."

That time when Ienzo laughed, it was sincere.

When Lea stepped onto the stage holding a microphone, a hush fell over the reception hall and Ienzo held his breath. What was he doing!? What was he going to say? "Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to announce-" and here he threw out his hand dramatically, "the newly wed couple's cake!"

It dawned on Ienzo then that he had no idea what the cake looked like. He wasn't a big fan of sweets, so he had let Myde choose the flavor as well as what it looked like. When he turned to see it, he let out an exasperated sigh and gave Myde a pointed look.

"What?" Myde asked, trying to bite back a smile.

"It's five tiers tall," Ienzo deadpanned.

"Well, we do have a lot of guests," Myde defended.

"No enough to warrant _five_ _tiers_ of cake," Ienzo retorted.

"Oh, come on, it's our wedding!" Myde exclaimed. "Live a little!" The cake was placed in the middle of the stage, which was a miracle, since it looked as heavy as it was big. Ienzo suspected Dilan had used some magic to help levitate it up.

"If you slam cake in my face, this will be the shortest marriage in the history of marriages," Ienzo whispered in Myde's ear as they walked up to the stage.

"Why would I waste perfectly good cake?" Myde replied. "Though I can't promise it won't get in your hair."

The most hilarious part about Ienzo and Myde feeding each other cake was watching Lea have a complete breakdown, declaring it "the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen" and Kairi's reaction of shoving him as she rolled her eyes.

Of course, Iwa had been passed to Lea, who decided it was a good idea to try and feed her cake. When Ienzo saw that, he swooped down and scooped the baby into his arms, his glare more terrifying than any scolding he could think up.

At midnight, after several hours of partying, guests began to filter out of the hall. Denzel had fallen asleep at some point, so Cloud picked him up as carefully as he could, and he and Squall left after saying their goodbyes to Myde while Ienzo was busy saying goodbye to Myde's family. Before they left, they invited the couple to dinner so they could get to know Ienzo better and catch up with Myde.

"We're going to head home as well," Even said, walking up to Ienzo. He and Aeleus hugged him before they left, followed by Braig and Dilan, who looked exhausted. Partied too hard, it would seem.

"Seems your groom's man can't stay to help with cleaning," Roxas said, Lea draped across his shoulders, clearly drunk. "Had a few too many drinks and now he can't even stand up on his own."

"I'll stay in his place," Xion offered, but Ienzo shook his head.

"There's not much to deal with," he said, "we can manage." He did shoot Lea a dirty look, though.

When the last of the guests left, Sora and Riku the only ones not in the official wedding party left, Ienzo, Myde, and Kairi set out to cleaning up, the other two doing whatever they were instructed to. It was a bit more than expected, but they got the work done in less than an hour and then split ways to go home.

"Well, at least we can say today was eventful," Myde said as he lowered Iwa into her crib. "That's what we wanted, right?"

"Right," Ienzo replied, slipping his jacket off. "Could have done without Ansem showing up, though."

"You really do know how to hold a grudge," Myde said. "But, tomorrow we go on our honeymoon and can forget all about it."

"Thank god."


End file.
